¿Sabes?
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Porque ella lo era todo para él, y no sabía como explicar todo lo que significaba en su vida. E&B, A&J, E&R, C&E. Drabble. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: Bueno ya sabéis, personajes de S. Meyer y la canción se llama "Sabes" de _Reik_.**

¿Sabes?

-

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos_

_Y huir de todo el mal_

_Que a todo he renunciado_

_Por estar junto a ti_

La mira y suspira. No encuentra palabras para describirla, para expresar todo lo que ella significa para él. Porque ella es todo, y aún así la palabra se le queda corta. Es igual que un día soleado de verano o un día nevado de invierno; un día florido de primavera o un día de tonos ocres de otoño. Nunca ha esperado de ella nada que no haya podido darle, porque lo único que le ha pedido ha sido que le ame tan solo un ápice de lo que él la ama a ella.

_Sabes no dejo de pensar_

_Que estoy enamorado_

_Te quiero confesar_

_Que soy solo un esclavo_

_Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

Sabe que ya no es dueño de su cuerpo, de su espíritu ni de su alma. Todo, absolutamente todo su ser le pertenece a ella. Vive por y para ella, simplemente por que sabe que sin ella, él no existiría. Se siente esclavo de ella y eso, lejos de desagradarle, le gusta. Necesita de la presencia de su amor para sobrevivir aunque sabe que es inmortal, y eso le hace sentirse tan humano…

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Recuerda el día que se conocieron y como cayó rendido ante sus encantos. Antes de ella su vida estaba sumida en la más profunda oscuridad hasta que ella se convirtió en la estrella que iluminó su vida y le guió por el buen camino. Ella le dio sentido a la palabra esperanza y le descubrió la fe. La fe en ellos dos, en su amor, en lo que los unía. Bendice una y otra vez a aquello que le hizo estar en el lugar y momento apropiados el día que la conoció. Ese era y sería el día más feliz de su vida.

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque _

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Entonces ella se da cuenta de que alguien la observa y se gira para mirar. Y sus ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Se pierde en aquellos orbes dorados mientras ella le dirige una cálida sonrisa y se levanta de la silla coqueta. Mientras se acerca hacia él piense en la cantidad de chicas a las que había conocido antes que a ella… Infinitas sería una cifra aproximada. Y sin embargo ninguna era comparable con ella. La palabra perfección no le hacía justicia. La luz de su mirada era especial y su aroma indescriptible…

_Sabes te quiero confesar_

_Que te encuentro irresistible_

_No dejo de pensar que haría lo imposible_

_Por quedarme cerca de ti_

Ella se para ante él a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y le dedica una sonrisa picarona. Alza la cabeza y le invita a besar sus labios. Él no se lo piensa ni un segundo y besa con delicadeza y pasión a la mujer que le da sentido a su vida. La textura y el sabor de sus labios le hacen derretirse y siente la inevitable sensación de querer abrazarla y sentirla más cerca suya. La mece en sus brazos y desea que aquel momento no termine nunca, que ella le permita abrazarla eternamente.

_Cuando llegaste tú te metiste en mi ser_

_Encendiste la luz_

_Me llenaste de fe_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Se separa de ella un momento solo para contemplar de nuevo la belleza de su inigualable rostro y piensa en todo lo que ella le ha dado, en la persona en la que lo ha convertido, y se siente orgulloso de ella por haber logrado sacar a la luz la nobleza de un alma que una vez no mereció tal nombre; por haber conseguido devolverle las fuerzas y las ganas de vivir a alguien que una vez creyó morir. Ella permanece en silencio e inmóvil mientras él reflexiona y se pregunta cómo alguien como ella pudo enamorarse de alguien como él.

_Como aguja en un pajar_

_Te busque sin cesar_

_Como huella en el mar tan difícil de hallar_

_Tanto tiempo busque_

_Pero al fin te encontré_

_Tan perfecta como te imagine_

Recuerda las inseguridades, los temores y las dudas de sus primeros momentos juntos. La primera vez que la vio no pudo sino cerciorarse de que estaba despierto y que aquella chica no era otra cosa que una mala pasada de su imaginación. Se sintió muy cohibido a la hora de entablar conversación con ella y de expresar sus sentimientos, pero su desconcierto fue mayúsculo al sentirse correspondido por su musa y venus particular. Al mirar de nuevo aquellos lindos ojos recuerda la esperanza que sintió la primera vez que se vio reflejado en ellos y se pregunta como pueden seguir transmitiéndole tantos sentimientos y emociones juntas.

_Sabes no pido nada mas_

_Que estar entre tus brazos..._

La vuelve a rodear con sus brazos y, acercando una mano a su oído, retira un mechón de su suave pelo y le susurra con su voz aterciopelada:

-Eres mi vida. Te amo.

Y siente que si pudiese llorar, en ese momento, lo haría de felicidad.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que no me haya quedado demasiado cursi. A mi me va más el drama, pero me puse romanticona. ¿Se quedó cursi? :S Bah, no importa, ya está hecho =D_

_La verdad no sé si es un one-short o un drabble, porque en sí lo que yo escribí fue poquito pero si le sumas la canción... En fin, creo que mejor drabble ¿no? (Y diréis, ¿Y qué más da? Bueno a mi no me da xP)_

_Habréis visto que no he puesto nombres, así cada cual que se imagine a su pareja favorita ^-^ Yo lo hice pensando en Alice y Jasper, ya me conocéis xD ¿Resultó muy evidente?_

_Espero vuestros reviews, haber que os ha parecido. _

_Besitos amados lectores,_

_Natsu!]  
_


End file.
